Dr. Marihelson
Dr. Marihelson is back home after having spent many years investigating how the World Water War turned into a nuclear conflict, but he has changed a lot. When he left he was a kind and good looking monster, but his exposure to radiation has had terrible effects on his physique and behavior! Role: Attacker/Support __TOC__ Overview Dr. Marihelson is the reward monster in the Winter Meltdown Team Race. He has healing moves, but all the while having Poison moves, Reverse Healing moves, moves to heal enemies, etc. Pros: * Great trait * Multiple tricks up his sleeve like Reverse Healing (paired with Double Healing), Stun, Poison and Curse while still being able to heal his team. * Mostly low stamina costs and cooldowns Cons: *A lot of 50% chance moves *Stats are crappy for current meta *If the reverse healing doesn’t land or the enemy has NER, his main gimmick (healing the enemy team) is pointless *Way to gimmicky *Reverse Healing process takes at least 2 turns Recommended Moveset Negative Healing * Mutagenesis (AoE 35 Special Damage + Reverse Healing, w/ 25s, 2 CD) * Radiocaesium (AoE 30 Dark Damage + Stun + 50% Poison + 50% Curse, w/ 41s, 2 CD) * Hormesis (AoE 30% Team Healing + 30% Enemy Team Healing, w/ 19s, 1 CD) * Ionizing Radiation / Radon Baths / Caesium 137 ( Radiation for AoE Team Double Healing + Enemy Team Double Healing, 22 Stamina, 0 CD) / (Radon for 45 Dark dmg + Team 40% Healing w/ 16s, 3 turn CD) / (137 for 50 Dark dmg + Stun + 50% poison and 50% Curse w/ 29s, 1 turn CD) Recommended Runes:' 2 Speed, 1 Life; 3 Team Speed; 3 Speed' Since this monster mainly relies on healing enemies to win, you want him to go first so you can use Mutagenesis on the whole enemy team to give them reverse healing. After you've done this, you can use Ionizing Radiation to prepare what you'll do next. When you use Hormesis, it won't take away 30% of all enemies health, but 60%. Radiocaesium can act as a finisher. This moveset is risky but can be rewarding in the end at the same time. Counters We can't forget the fact that Dr. Marihelson has the Abomination trait, so this will make him hard to deny. Any monsters that use NER (Negative Effects Removal) can literally make this monster useless though. Goldfield can use Forget Problems, which is an AoE NER move that also gives his team Stamina at the same time, and makes Dr. Marihelson's Reverse Healing move useless. You can also finish this monster off with a good attacker, like Talos the Forgotten Artifact, Taiga, etc. after you've done NER. If there are monsters with the bulwark trait and other traits like that, like Zyla the Faithful, than it's sort of a gamble to use any of Dr. Mahirelson's healing moves on them anyway. You can also stack debuffs on this guy to make him weak, with monsters like Mirak and Xiron the Ruby. Book Analysis Winter * Viability Rank: S (7.5/10) * Effectiveness: 7/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 7.5/10 Description: Dr. Marihelson does decently as a Attacker/Denier/Support in this book, but has some stiff competition, Cryotan and Wyrmlad are Immune to Stun and both of those are really good choices in this book, on the topic of Stun Immunity Caillech can apply Immunity to Stun to all allies, although she gets outsped by Dr. Marihelson and isn't particularly a great choice. Krampus, Zimnyaya and Saika can all outspeed Marihelson and deny him with Freeze (or Stun in Zimnyaya's case). Queen Luthien could pose a threat to Marihelson with her 2-turn Death Cooldown if you lack a good Monster with NER that meets the war restrictions, Hasai and Kassia could also be a problem because they apply NER to their team. As a TS Holder however, Dr. Marihelson is one of the best in Winter Book, though to be fair it doesn't have very many Monsters in it so it's not very impressive to be good there. Too bad he's pretty mediocre outside of Winter Book. Superheroes * Viability Rank: (add text here) * Effectiveness: (add text here) * Comparison to Competition: (add text here) OVERALL RANKING: (add text here) Description: (add text here) Undead * Viability Rank: (add text here) * Effectiveness: (add text here) * Comparison to Competition: (add text here) OVERALL RANKING: (add text here) Description: (add text here)Category:Dark Monsters Category:Abomination Category:Superheroes book Category:Undead book Category:Winter Book Category:Race monsters